In the threaded axial clamping collars of the kind shown in the prior art, either the entire inside periphery or the entire outside periphery is provided with threads. Using such a threaded collar a reinforcement of the gripping power, acting in the axial direction, can be achieved on a ring clamped between the threaded collar and another threaded collar or a shoulder or the like beyond the tightening of the threaded collar itself by tightening of tightening screws provided therein. The screws, which are developed as compression screws, stretch the threaded collar in the axial direction during the tightening thereof, as a result of which an increase in the gripping power is produced through screwing on of the threaded collar onto the thread of the part bearing the annular body. In such a structure, it occurs that the clamping path and thus the gripping power is limited because of the thread receiving the adjusting ring and the counter ring and is not sufficient for the clamping of several successively disposed annular bodies such as, for example, saw blades, and of the clamping or spacing pieces disposed in between, and particularly not when the tolerances can be added unidirectionally. The use of the known threaded collar is based on the principle of making the ring as a construction unit per se adjustable and fixable, in order to avoid eccentric forces which would tend to cause a distortion of the shaft receiving the clamping body. An example of this is shown in German Gebrauchsmuster 6,929,904.
In another form of prior art threaded collar, the thread of the peripheral surface is provided only in the area of the outside ring developed as an adjusting ring, and only on the side of the cylinder adjacent to the body that is to be installed. The thread is followed on the peripheral side by a smooth connection between an adjusting ring and an intermediate ring so that the annular groove, provided in the area of the connection, leads to the side of the cylinder facing away from the thread. In the case of such a theaded collar the clamping power, exerted by the adjusting ring of the threaded collar, does not change when the screws are tightened. The bodies that are to be clamped by the threaded collar are to be clamped with the help of the thread in a necessary manner. Whenever the screws are tightened for the fixation of the threaded collar, then the connection lying next to the thread, between the intermediate ring and the adjusting ring, will bend as a result of skewing of the intermediate ring, thus fixing the counter ring firmly in its position. Thus, a change of position, in the use of pulling and pushing screws, will be absorbed by the counter ring alone without any influence on the adjusting ring. Thus, the axial stress, once it is adjusted, will be maintained with the help of the threaded collar. An example of this structure is shown in German Offenlegungsschriften 1,938,448.